warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Spottedstar42
That makes me happy!!!!!!! U can DEFFENTLEY rp a kit! Shellshroe is grumpy now, nows the time for Frostfire to make her happy!SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:35, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Hai1 My chat isnt working and why arent I on your BFF list? D: Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! Category:Signature 20:10, September 22, 2011 (UTC) ty :D Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! Category:Signature 20:19, September 22, 2011 (UTC) sure spotz. Rainface<3 21:23, September 22, 2011 (UTC) is silver talking? if so, tell her to go to this link. Rainface<3 23:59, September 22, 2011 (UTC) hey, i know four clans u could make up on another wiki! Rainclan, Sunclan, Cloudyclan (i already made up a Cloudclan), and Tornadoclan!SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:50, September 23, 2011 (UTC) HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI *takes a deep breathe* HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Rainface<3 20:55, September 23, 2011 (UTC) poohey. bye. Rainface<3 21:00, September 23, 2011 (UTC) kk im on Lucky! Hai! I wove you! :3 *wugz* 12:38, September 24, 2011 (UTC) i started over my 14 day badge but i was editing everyday, too :( Lucky Heart of a [[User talk:Ms ds nerd|''l'i''''o'n'']] 20:01, September 26, 2011 (UTC) lets go on Spotz wiki! I have to go soon, so comeone! :DSilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:48, September 27, 2011 (UTC) kk, but please go on soon!SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:56, September 27, 2011 (UTC) g-g-g-g-gooooo on c-c-c-chattttt Moonstar A glowing light in the shadows... 19:36, September 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: Oh sorry. Someone told me to make one... I'll delete it..i was thinking about leaving the wiki...Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! Category:Signature 21:31, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh noes!!!!!! D-: Rowan isn't leaving...at least I dont think she is..she's on chat. :/ I HOPE YOUR CPU GETS FIXED SOON!!! :( Your life isn't horrible...as long as I'm in it. :P Silver wuvz her friends 01:34, September 29, 2011 (UTC) IK YOU ARE ON! please go on chat, ty. Rainface<3 18:06, September 29, 2011 (UTC) NO CUSSING IN THE MESSAGE PAGES! Rainface<3 18:09, September 29, 2011 (UTC) *Looks guiltily at the frying pan behind my back* xD Silver wuvz her friends 20:46, September 29, 2011 (UTC) :( Aww, okay, wish you could come on chat with me!! Silver wuvz her friends 21:05, September 29, 2011 (UTC) ya there? i'm back! (yay) Lucky Heart of a [[User talk:Ms ds nerd|''l'i''''o'n'']] 21:30, September 30, 2011 (UTC) aw *wugz* bye spotty Lucky Heart of a [[User talk:Ms ds nerd|''l'i''''o'n'']] 21:40, September 30, 2011 (UTC) hiMoonstar A glowing light in the shadows... 23:53, October 1, 2011 (UTC) go on ww chat go on ww chatMoonstar A glowing light in the shadows... are you alive? me and ivy are on chat ya know. Lucky Heart of a [[User talk:Ms ds nerd|''l'i''''o'n'']] 18:55, October 2, 2011 (UTC) you on? Rainface<3 19:05, October 3, 2011 (UTC) I WAS DOING SOMETHING ELSE! Rainface<3 19:14, October 3, 2011 (UTC) hello, I'm house cat cutie. I don't know what this wiki is about, but i understand it is a roleplay wiki. I would like to introduce you to to wiki about roleplaying house cats. I am founder of House Cat Roleplay Wiki , a new wiki about roleplaying the lives of pet cats. I am hoping for some people to join. would you please pass the word around this wiki? Thanks, Housecatcutie 03:26, October 4, 2011 (UTC) oh wait, YOU'RE SPOTTY! Remember me? Chocolate piez? lol!Housecatcutie 03:41, October 4, 2011 (UTC) hello, lilly. we meet again, MWHAHAHAAHAH! 05:24, October 4, 2011 (UTC) and DON'T WORRY. i Don't plan on VANDLAIZEING THIS wiki or APRIL will KILL me. 05:26, October 4, 2011 (UTC) hey spotzy, you on? go on chat if you're on!!Bluedawn With Clouds like Shining eyes... 19:46, October 5, 2011 (UTC) were you go? Rainface<3 02:51, October 6, 2011 (UTC) nothing. Rainface<3 02:57, October 6, 2011 (UTC) yes and sure. Rainface<3 18:10, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey Sorry i wan't but i posted too........ CinderxLion Category:Signature 00:42, October 7, 2011 (UTC) sorry cant CinderxLion Category:Signature 01:30, October 7, 2011 (UTC) u arent even on chat! CinderxLion Category:Signature 01:37, October 7, 2011 (UTC) i'll come on wait one sec CinderxLion Category:Signature 01:47, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh, cooolz! :) Darkheart Beware of the shadows... Category:Signature 22:50, October 7, 2011 (UTC) awwww i wanted to do it......:'( CinderxLion Category:Signature 23:20, October 7, 2011 (UTC) yes CinderxLion Category:Signature 01:14, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Ya, that's fine... haha i made her than never rped her... :P AutumnyGive faith a fighting chance... 17:44, October 8, 2011 (UTC) i checked three sites and two of them said the gathering was YESTURDAY! Darkfangstorm Vampire time! 20:18, October 12, 2011 (UTC) ugh. fine. but we still SHOULD have the gathering up by tommorow so people won't think that we skipped it. Darkfangstorm Vampire time! 20:24, October 12, 2011 (UTC) of course. Darkfangstorm Vampire time! 20:32, October 12, 2011 (UTC) My Song 2 u Oink! Oink! Zoo Pals, Buzz! Buzz!! Zoo Pals, Quack! Quack! Zoo Pals! Zoo Pals make eating fun. When you clean your plate, then you see their face. Hoot! Hoot! Zoo Pals, Ribbet! Ribbet! Zoo Pals, Woof! Woof! Zoo Pals Zoo Pals make eating fun! Darkfangstorm Vampire time! Might bite underneath the moonlight 21:01, October 14, 2011 (UTC) WHAT! Silver left! :((( Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! Category:Signature 16:55, October 15, 2011 (UTC) On chat now, idk how long I can stay though. ;) Wuahahaha! Yup. I've been working on my evil laugh. >:D 14:06, October 17, 2011 (UTC) go on chat go on chat go on chat go on chat go on chat go on chat go on chat go on chat go on chat Trick or Cheese! You are being haunted! By Ghost Kirby! 00:26, October 18, 2011 (UTC) YAY!!!!! U r AMAZING!!!! *hugs, then walks to store and buyz icecream*SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:14, October 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm so sorry about the late reply. So many things on my mind lately. Anyway I posted, and thanks! I hope she will sometime earn up to that position when she's ready. Ivyheart needs a new sig! Category:Signature 00:40, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Busy weekend so I won't be on as much this weekend. Darkfangstorm Vampire time! 19:21, October 21, 2011 (UTC) okay. well, i won't be on tommorow and maybe not sunday. i am going camping on saturday and i am going to a sleepover on sunday. and part of monday i won't be on because of the sleepover. It's my friends Alexia's (not Sky Alexia, Alexia Rodriguez) birthday and my friend Ashlyn (who is one of my BFF's) and Amber (also a great friend) and Yani (so is she) and a few other's. Darkfangstorm Vampire time! 19:21, October 21, 2011 (UTC) wello Trick or Cheese! You are being haunted! By Ghost Kirby! 19:41, October 21, 2011 (UTC) aw Trick or Cheese! You are being haunted! By Ghost Kirby! 19:44, October 21, 2011 (UTC) spotteh! Trick or Cheese! You are being haunted! By Ghost Kirby! 01:15, October 22, 2011 (UTC) bluedawn is mad at me now Trick or Cheese! You are being haunted! By Ghost Kirby! 01:29, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Hai, prettay fine! Ivyheart Category:Signature 01:33, October 22, 2011 (UTC) bluedawn's cat, rock, had the same pic as ratface. i told him that in a comment on journey home, and then i changed the pic on rocks page. THe pic i put is cool too. He said i had no right to change the pic. Trick or Cheese! You are being haunted! By Ghost Kirby! 01:34, October 22, 2011 (UTC) neither is mine and i don't feel good and i still won't be here for saturday, sunday, and part of monday. Darkfangstorm Vampire time! 01:43, October 22, 2011 (UTC) I gtg, bye spotz. *yawns then walks away with soup and eats it while walking then takes shower then goes to bed from exhaustion* Darkfangstorm Vampire time! 01:45, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ok. im bored Trick or Cheese! You are being haunted! By Ghost Kirby! 02:09, October 22, 2011 (UTC) oh Trick or Cheese! You are being haunted! By Ghost Kirby! 02:41, October 22, 2011 (UTC) GO TO WW CHAT IT IS WORKING GO ON GO ON GO ON GO ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Trick or Cheese! You are being haunted! By Ghost Kirby! 02:44, October 22, 2011 (UTC) k, but Bloomkit, and soakedkit won't have ANY relationship with the toms until later.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 14:14, October 22, 2011 (UTC) oh, and sorry spotz, i'm supost to be leader of Easterclan. Just ask Rainlegs, she prezeved the spot for me.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 14:16, October 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: I havent seen you in forever either! Lol just an hour XD :) Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! Category:Signature 18:17, October 22, 2011 (UTC) NOES NOES NOES NOES NOES NOES NOES NOES NOES NOES Trick or Cheese! You are being haunted! By Ghost Kirby! 20:32, October 23, 2011 (UTC) hi :3 Trick or Cheese! You are being haunted! By Ghost Kirby! 22:23, October 23, 2011 (UTC) r u coming back to da wiki? do u want to go on chat? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? Trick or Cheese! You are being haunted! By Ghost Kirby! 22:26, October 23, 2011 (UTC)